batmanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Beyond
BATMAN BEYOND In the town of Gotham in the year 2037, Bruce Wayne died of a heart attack. Dick Grayson took on the mantle of Batman and became Batman Beyond. His costume is like the costume that Damian wore at the end of BTBATB episode, Knights of Tomorrow. Tim Drake would go on and became Nightwing Beyond. His costume would like Dick's costume, minus the cape and cowl and would wear a domino mask and the symbol would be red. Damian Wayne would become Red Robin Beyond. His costume would look like a high-tech version of Deadpool's costume plus the batsymbol. Casssandra Cain would then become Batgirl Beyond. Her costume would look like Terry's batman costume but with a cape and it would be a cowl mask not a full face mask. One night, Terry McGinnis, a 14 year old troublemaker and his friend, Marrick got into some trouble with the Jokerz gang. Marrick ran away from the incident while the Jokerz cornered Terry. Dick as Batman would show up and save Terry. Terry would get injured during the fight so Dick took him to the batcave for healing. Dick would go to check on something. Damian as Red Robin would find Terry in the cave and mistake him for an intruder. Damian would attack Terry and Terry would use the gadgets of the cave to defend himself but Tim as Nightwing and Cassie as Batgirl would step in and break up the fight, resulting in an argument between Tim and Damian. Dick would break up the fight and take care of Terry's injuries. Terry went prowling through the cave and would discover Wayne Manor and thus their secret identities which would result in Dick throwing Terry out. Meanwhile, Terry's father, Warren would get into trouble with his boss Derek Powers. Warren discovered Derek's plan to unleash a powerful drug on the streets of Gotham and then create a cure for it and make millions. When Warren found out Derek's plan, Derek would order his bodyguard Mr. Fixx to take care of Warren then dispose of his body on the street to make it look like a mugging. Terry came home and discovered his father was dead. He then found a disk in his dad's study and played it, finding out Derek's plan. He brought the disk to Dick and the others. Dick ordered Terry to take it to the police and not get involved. Terry refused and then later that night, Terry would break into the batcave and steal some equipment and go after Derek himself. Terry made his way to the loading dock but Derek sent his men after Terry. Dick would discover the missing equipment so he, Cassie and Tim would go after Terry. They would save Terry but Terry would go after Derek and Mr. Fixx. Along the way, discover that Derek and Mr. Fixx killed his father. Terry and Mr. Fixx would duel, resulting in Mr. Fixx getting exposed to the drug and dying. Terry would then confront Derek. Derek takes a gun out and fires at Terry but accidentally hit a canister of the drugs. Dick would arrive and save Terry. The ship would blow up and the explosion would burn and transform the right side of Derek's body, resulting in him becoming Two-Face Beyond. Dick, Tim, and Cassie take Terry back to the cave where Terry explains his case. Dick understood Terry's story and took him under his wing where Terry became Robin Beyond. Terry's costume would look like Dick's costume, minus the cowl mask and instead a domino mask and it would be red and black instead of blue and gray. Weeks later, Derek would return to the streets and form his own gang and plan revenge against Batman. Derek's plan was to go up against Rupert Thorne's son's gang, Rupert Jr.'s gang. Dick found out but refused to let Terry in on the case. Dick, along with Tim, Damian and Cassie would go off to investigate. Terry logs onto the batcomputer and finds out Two-Face is Derek and becomes angry at Dick for not letting him nab Derek, his father's murderer. Terry suits up and heads off on his own to find Derek. Terry ends up bumping into Rupert Jr.'s gang members. Damian would arrive and help Terry defeat the gang members. Damian then becomes mad at Terry for disobeying Dick's orders but Terry goes off anyway after Derek so Damian tags along with Terry. Terry and Damian find Derek's hideout and plan an attack on him. Suddenly, Dick, Tim, and Cassie show up and join in on the fight. During the fight, Derek escapes but Terry goes after him. Derek pulls a gun but Terry disarms him with a batarang. Terry then beats up Derek but Dick and the police arrive. Instead of killing Derek though, Terry knocks him out and hands him over to the police. Terry apologizes to Dick but Dick forgives because he understands what Terry's going through.